true mate
by mikansakuraangel
Summary: about the a great fox demon who foud his mate to be. hahaha i suck at summaries kyuubi/kagome
1. meeting

mikansakuraangel: hello every body this is my first story plz dont get mad if its terrible!

inyasha:keh everybody knows you suck why even try to make a story

mikansakuraangel:(cries)

sesshomaru: how dare you do this to my best friend! you stupid halfbread

inuyasha: oh crap

(eplosion, crash, boom)

mikansakuraangel: hahaha thats my boy (sweatdrop) i dont own both animes

* * *

><p>True mate<p>

The kit was running as fast as it can away from its attackers. It kept on running till it found a safe place to hide.

(kit pov)

Tch I cant believe I've been weaken by weak humans. They will pay for what they done to me. But first I got to find a safe place to heal my wounds. I look around then I saw an abandon little cottage right beside a huge water fall the place was cover in irises. The night of the full moon and fire flies makes the place breathtaking. I awed at the sight. that's when I caught something that makes the place even more beautiful. It was a beautiful little girl bathing in the stream. The girl looked about 12 summers old. I moved closer to take a better look at the girl.

(girl pov)

I walked into the stream to bathe. I felt so filthy I couldn't stand the dirt and the sweat. I was washing my face when I heard a snapping sound. I turned around quick, that's when I saw a baby kit that looks about the same age as me. So I tried to get close to it but it backed away slowly and started snarling.

(kit pov)

The girl turned around staring at me and I was just mesmerize at her beautiful. She suddenly she took a step closer. My instincts told me I should let come close and my brain told me I should get away from her. So I'm going to test her and what she was going to do. Soon after i got so tired i blacked out from surroundings.

* * *

><p>Thats all folks plzz review (puppy dog eyes)<p> 


	2. Those sapphire eyes

Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys sorry I took too long but here it is chapter 2!

Inuyasha: tch like I said know one doesn't give a shit about your stupid ass stories

Me: look bitchyasha if you don't stop im going to make you gay in some of my stories

Inuyasha: (whines) okk plz don't make me gay

Me: Good boy I give you a treat after this chapter

Inuyasha: yess

Me: lol ok Shippou do your stuff

Shippou: mikansakuraangel doesn't own both animes

Me: I just love shippou

Those Sapphire Eyes

(girl pov)

I saw the kit collapsed on the ground all of a sudden. I ran to it to see if it's okay. When I looked at him I saw a big gash on its side. I went to grab my things quickly and I picked the kit up and ran into my cottage. I lay the kit down on the fur pelts I have on the floor. Then I got myself dress quickly. I took out my first aid kit and went to the kit and treated his wounds. When I was finished I got a bowl of water and put it in front of him just in case he wake up without me knowing. Sigh might as well make some dinner for the both of us.

(kit pov)

I woke up with the most delicious smell. I try to get up but fell right back then, the pain was unbearable. Then I saw a bowl of water. Might as well quench my thirst. I reach out and lap up some water. I can feel the cool drink going down my throat. The next thing, the whole bowl was empty. I looked around to see where am I. I was in the little cottage I saw when I fell upon it. Then I heard foot steps coming near me and I looked up I saw the young girl I found bathing in the waterfall, with a two bowls of rice and fish. I got up right to my feet (you know what I mean) and started growling at her. Next thing I know I ask "who are you?" She looked dumb founded when she heard me.

(girl pov)

I finish making dinner, I made fish and some rice, but hey its better than being than eating shit and no I don't eat shit people! I walked in to see if the fox has awaken yet, and it seems he is. The fox got up and started to growl at me. Then he finally spoke "who are you?" I looked at him in a weird way. He doesn't know who lives here. I spoke in a soft voice "my name is Kagome Higarashi I am the miko that protect the Shikon jewel. The fox looked at me disbelievingly. He said "right and I eat shit and dirt for breakfast." that's it that made me mad I tried to be nice to him and this is what I get. Ill show him!

(normal pov)

Kagome made her reiki powers surround her and she pointed one finger at the fox and zapped him right on the tail. The fox yelped from the pain going through his tail. Then she said serves you right fur ball for being a bastard! Then a bright light engulf the room.

Finally the light receded and it showed a boy with reddish dark orange hair with black highlight at the ends. He had the most captivating crimson eyes that can look through soul. His face was boyish but handsome, also have three black whiskers on each cheek. He have a nice tan complexion too. His body boyish but just think about when he gets older (drool). He had on a nice haori that is orange that haves red swirls around it. And I notice he have three tails. (kagome thinking) Definitely odd I never seen a fox demon like that only in the legendaries that my ancestors said from generations. Very interesting.(end of thinking). Okay kit why do you have three tails instead of one all fox demons have one she said. Then he said kiss my orange furry ass. While shaking his ass at her face. Next thing you know he got zapped on the ass again.(hahaha) Ah! Would you quit that wench you're my butt go on fired if you that up! Well is your fault for shaking your butt in front of me in the first place. Tch whatever aren't you too young to do a dangerous task like that. Go and play with flowers and stop wasting my time. Kagome's face fell .her eyes was started to fill up with tears. She fell on the ground and started crying. Kyuubi didn't know what to do because all that salt water that invaded his nose was getting on his nerves. All he can think of is hug her and wait till she finish crying. And he did just that.

When minutes passed by he loosen his grip to take a better look at her. He was soon captivated by her blue stunning sapphire eyes. He can just get lost in them. Finally he notice he was staring too long he looked away and started blushing. Kagome notice this and started giggling. He blushed even harder. Kagome thought (cute) and went up to his face and kiss his cheek. He looked at her shock and his face turn redder and redder (if that's possible). You so cute when your blushing said kagome who couldn't contain her giggles. He looked away and glance at the food. Is that food for me? Then it was her turn to blush and it was stunning to him. She nodded and handed him his food. Then he started chowing it away. She started eating her food also. After that they prepared to go to sleep. Kagome slept on a futon and kyuubi turned back into a fox and slept on the piles of fur. They were slept for the night.

Wow chapter 2 finish yay! So how was it? Plz review plz plz plz ok thanks (wink)


End file.
